Siegfried VS Night Terror
by The Sanctified Dragon
Summary: A fight to end the reign of soul edge.


Disclaimer- I dont anything SC

Siegfried ,and Nightmare stared into each others soul without a single word. Tension was rising between the two legendary warriors. Soul Edge's eye stared coldly at Siegfried's Soul Calibur. With a sudden burst of speed the combatants strike, Zweihanders clashing in cold hard steel. A fountain of sparks fly from the massive swords. For hours on end they keep slamming and bashing their swords to the edge of shear madness. Though Siegfried would never again lose himself to it. The azure knight in hopes to swing him from his feet swings his massive edge under the holy man's feet. As if Siegfried's weight meant nothing he jumps over the evil minded sword ; A hand meets to the soft skin of the bloodied warriors throat. With awe struck eyes Nightmare felt the ground leave his feet. Though the newly freed knight was free from the evil that haunted him for many a year. Remembering the days where he would wake up with tons of bodies laying around him only brought pain. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind he focused back onto what was in his right hand.

" I will never become a part of you ever again! This is day where your darkness ends. Your soul will burn in hell! " Siegfried stormed out at the azure night.

"..." Nightmare just looked back at the beast that held him by the neck. For the first time ever Siegfried could sense fear coming from the cold hearted one. Who would have thought that he would be scared of the person he had once taken over. The thought of finally being beaten over whelmed him.

Feeling this Siegfried thought to play with Nightmare's mind like he once did to him. The azure knight soon found himself flying through the air away from his vanquisher for he had thrown Nightmare half way across the castle court yard in which they were fighting. The demon couldn't figure out why he turned so weak. He came to the conclusion that Siegfried wasn't the man he used to be. Go figure huh? Before he knew what hit him the soul calibur had impaled itself through the blue armor plating. A cold feeling overcame the behemoth. The soul calibur as if lightning found itself in the eye of soul edge. An explosion of energy throws Siegfried ,and Nightmare to opposite ends of the court. With a ghastly slam the wall fell around both of the knights. Dust flew in all directions making it almost impossible to see. After a few moments the holy knight stood up ,and carefully looked around. Where the demonic knight once was a dark cloud. The soul of the soul edge floated in this mist. Before Siegfried had a chance to finish it off it had disappeared.

"How pathetic you are...and to think I actually I fell for a damned monster like you..." as he sets the soul calibur on the patch of grass next to him.

"Impressive...that you made it this far...but you will not live to see the next light of day!" a man in a cloak suddenly appears behind the free knight.

With a sigh Siegfried reaches for the soul calibur just in time to roll out of the way from a huge scythe. "Look here...do you honestly think I would let a poor soul such as yourself defeat me...I will vanquish you like I did to that pathetic blue piece of metal!" with passion and serenity.

Without a word the hooded man rushes forward after Siegfried. With barely enough time the scythe ,and calibur clash. With a single push the hooded man found himself upon the ground ,and a huge ass blade pressed against the jugular vein. "Silly mortal...like I would die to the hands of someone as weak as you are." A bit to overconfidently ,and for the first time he rang out. "I Zasalamel have found the ultimate power!"

Just then a bright light emits from the soul edge ,and the soul calibur. Zasalamel absorbs both of the weapons from Siegfried ,and the weak defeated azure night to only absorb the power of them both. A few moments later the soul edge ,and for some reason the soul calibur flies back out of Zasalamel.

"W-what the hell is going on!" getting more enraged than ever. The soul Calibur finds its way back to the rightful owner's hands. Zasalamel could not figure out what he had done wrong. Some what pissed ,and agitated he tosses the scythe towards Siegfried. SNAP! The calibur sliced through it like it was paper.

The same mist appeared behind Zasalamel ,and before he knew what hit him he was ripped to shreds by one enormous claw. His limbs ,and guts were all flung about the castle court yard. The weird mist takes the poor soul ,and devours it completely. The hooded man was no more. The damaged soul edge flies into the middle of the mist. From there two green wings sprouted from the darkness. To finish it off a huge explosion of pure blackness engulfs the entire castle. Before him stood something sinister ,and something not of this world ,but a true form of hell. The monstrosity known as Night terror stood before the shocked knight.

A boom of speed rushes towards Siegfried with a force to knock any normal mortal right over. He stood his ground even when the completed soul edge's hilt cracked him straight in the nose. The knights feet left the ground ,and soon found his whole body slamming into a cement pillar. Quickly the holy knight shakes off the blast ,and runs for his bag. With a smirk of power he takes out the Requiem. The sun reflected into the blade into the eyes of the flying demon. Now with both swords in each hand he turned to face Night terror.

The damned demon must have been completely stupid to actually charge at a knight who had incredible power not to mention two Zweihanders. Quickly the Zweihanders parry the completed soul edge like it was nothing. Siegfried jumps back a bit ,and charges at full speed. His whole body ,and armor must have been to much for Night terror do to the fact he flew back quiet a ways. He digs one of his claws into the ground in order to completely stop. By the time the monster regained sense Siegfried was there to ram the two Zweihanders into the gut of the beast. It roars out in pain and misery as the holy touch of the soul calibur burned its sensitive demon skin. The holy knight takes the swords out ,and slams Night Terror in the guy as hard as he could. The beast had fallen to the ground. This is where Siegfried would hold the Requiem up ,and the Soul Calibur up. With a flash they Both slam through the skull of the demon who had finally been silenced. He drops to his knees as the creature changed back into that once dark mist. This time tough he pressed the soul calibur though it. Screams of death ,and chaos had stopped. The soul edge fell from the once hated mist ,and falls before the kneeling Knight. The knight's hand began to glow a bright green. With the his fist goes all the way through the eye of edge. All that was left was a small shard of his past. Raising his foot he ends the soul edge once and for all. This shard contained Siegfried's past ,and finally after all the years of torment it was finally over. From the heat of the battle he didn't notice all the blood loss he suffered from flying into the pillar which now lay on the grass behind him. Falling to one knee he looks up to the heaven's.

"Father...I have done it...its finally over!" yelling at the top of his lungs. Soon after he fell forward unconscious from all the exhaustion. After all this guy was carrying two Zweihanders and all that armor. For days upon days he was out cold dreaming about all the bodies ,and souls he stole as Nightmare. The thing that scared him the most in his dreams...was the day he had killed Cervantes or should I say Inferno ,and taken soul edge from him. If only he wasn't there none of this would have happened. Siegfried instantly snapped awake ,and looked around. He was in a bed with villagers clothes on. The Soul Calibur ,and the Requiem lay against the wall. At the foot of his bed was his armor. The house was run down a little bit ,but provided enough security compared to what he used to live by. There was a knock on his bedroom door as a young woman walked in.

"Ah...I see your finally awake...you've been out for days...I found you at the castle courtyard..." her voice was soft like that of an Angel.

TBC


End file.
